Child of the Night
by Zeebo20
Summary: Percy is the child of the primordial Nyx. With Gaia trapped by the giants the world may need more help thanit thinks. The primordials decide to send Percy to help Earth against the looming threat. Takes place before TTC. Starts off following the original plot but as the story progresses it will deviate more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-3rd-

It was a beautiful day on the planet Void. Everyone was enjoying the day outside by the palace pool, which was shimmering in the bright sunlight. Its peace was disturbed when Pontus shouted, "CANNON BALL" and slammed into the water with a massive splash. The waves shot hundreds of feet in the air splashing everyone sitting next to the pool. Eros let out a grunt of frustration as his hair was soaked and he headed inside to go fix it.

"Not fair! You definitely cheated" yelled Aether. "Maybe next time you shouldn't challenge the primordial of the sea to a cannonball contest" chuckled Hemera. Aether pouted while Pontus boasted about being the undefeated champion.

Little did anyone know that a certain primordial of night had slipped away from her umbrella and made her way back into the palace. The past year had been brutal for her as she learned that her husband Erebus had cheated on her. Unfortunately, as she was making her swift getaway to her solitude she bumped into Eros and his freshly done hair.

"Leaving the fun so soon Nyx?" he questioned with a smirk. Nyx rolled her eyes in response and tried to sneak past him. With a quick side step Eros was right in front of her again. "Listen I know this whole Erebus thing has been hard, but at this point sulking isn't going to help you get past it" he said with a frown. "It's not because of _him_, I'm over that. It's that I feel empty with no love in my life anymore." She whispered with a sad glint in her eye. "Well if love is what you need then why didn't you say so! It's kind of my specialty you know." he said with a big smile. "I honestly don't think I want thatkind of love right now" she said with a little sadness in her voice. "Hmmm" pondered Eros as he stood deep in thought for a minute blocking any escape attempts by Nyx. "I'VE GOT IT" Eros exclaimed. "Every one of us has the right to an heir, correct?" he questioned. Nyx nodded, curious to see where this was headed. "What if you have a child that will be your heir? A child will bring you the love you're looking for." Eros said eagerly. "There's no way the council would let me mother a primordial. Plus, every other primordial is either married or like _him_" She hissed. "I have just the idea…" Eros stated with a look of excitement in his eye.

-Line Break-

-Nyx-

I sat in my room pacing back and forth terrified of the council meeting to come. My room was my safe place, but I'd obviously have to leave it in order to face the terror that lies ahead of me. After Eros put the idea in my head I realized how much I really want to have my own child. It has been years since any primordial has had a kid mainly because they're all content with their lives or too scared to ask for permission. I was terrified that the idea would get rejected even with all the encouragement Eros kept giving me that it wouldn't. I think I was the most terrified of the idea of me actually being a mother. My eyes wandered around my room taking in every detail like I had never been in it before. The walls were a dark black that appeared to suck all the light out of my room (this didn't matter as I can see perfectly in the dark and it keeps people out of my room anyway). There was however, a single white rose painted on the back wall right above the mirror. I walked over and stared into my reflection to see blazing obsidian eyes staring back at me. I was broken out of my daze when I jumped at the knock at the door and heard the muffled voice of Eros, "Nyx are you ready? The council meeting is about to start." "I'll be right there" I shouted back as I made my way to the door.

-Line Break-

-Nyx-

I walked into the throne room and took my seat as I waited for Lady Chaos flash in. Everyone was chatting to one another and it looked like to no one's surprise Pontus and Aether were once again arguing over something stupid. Their argument was interrupted by a bright flash in the room as Chaos appeared and brought the meeting to order. It started as usual with Chaos updating us on anything major on the planets and then passed it on to the next person who gave an update on their domain. No one had anything too interesting to say except for Chronos who thought it would be funny to play a prank on one of the gods on Earth (Apollo) by speeding time up while he was in the shower so the when the poor god had gotten out a week had gone by. Aether and Pontus were laughing so hard they both feel out of their thrones, and quickly shut up when Chaos gave them a death glare (even though we all knew she thought it was funny too.

It finally got to my turn and gave an update on darkness which is stupid because what is there to even update on. I then steeled my nerves and said I had one more announcement. Everyone gave me a curious look as I locked eyes with Eros who gave me a quick thumbs up. "Well what is it Nyx?" Chaos questioned. "I would like to have a child that will become my apprentice and eventually my heir." I stated proudly. "There's no way that's a good idea! She's just trying to add another primordial to gain some more power and destroy me!" yelled Erebus. "That's where you're wrong _Erebus_. I don't want to have a child that's a full primordial. I plan on having a demi-primordial with someone from Earth, and when I am ready to fade he/she will be given my full power/domain." I said with confidence. "I don't see anything wrong with it" Eros added. "Hmm this is quite the proposal you have Nyx, I think it's only fair that we put it to a vote. All in favor?" Chaos asked. 10 hands shot up and I immediately let out a sigh of relief. "Then it's settled. Nyx will be allowed to have her child and I will go with her to Earth to find a suitable mate." Chaos stated. Of course, she had to say "mate" like this was some sort of science project even though it kind of is.

The meeting finished up and every flashed out, but I decided to stay back for a second before I realized that Eros was making his way over to me. "So, you don't find it weird that you're about to go down to Earth and have a one-night stand and hope the guy gets you pregnant." He questioned. He almost seemed upset, but I didn't think too much of it. "No that's not the plan actually. We're going to find someone and have him give us some of his…you know." The words awkwardly coming out of my mouth. "Oh, you're just getting some guys _sperm_." He said putting some emphasis on sperm knowing that it would make me uncomfortable talking about it with him. "I didn't know you were still learning about how that stuff works" he teased as he let out a brief chuckle. I rolled my eyes "Whatever. And Eros?" I asked. "Yes." he replied with his classic smirk on his face like he knew what was coming. "Thank you" I said softly. "Anytime" he said with a wink as he flashed away. I let the shadows around me swallow me up as I reappeared in my bed and closed my eyes with a smile on my face, eager to go to Earth the next day.

**AN: Hey guys! I have decided to reboot this story.**

**PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWERS AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT SUGGESTIONS.**

**Thanks**

**-Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Current Power Vote:**

**Same as Gods: 1**

**Stronger than titans, weaker than primordials: 3**

**Eventual build up to option above: 1**

**Same as Titans: 1**

**Keep Voting! 7 comments is awesome! Thanks guys!**

**Shout out to Groverisdaddy, TherealHunter, JuneBug, Riptide56, Anaklusmos700, LoveLace444, Giorgos, ren367 and Sauceman21 it's incredible to have some people favorite/comment/follow!**

**In the future the goal will be to update once every Thursday, but we'll see if that holds, especially with finals in May. :) Now let's get back to the story**

**Chapter 2: Mortal Shopping**

-Nyx-

I woke up to a loud knock at my door and someone yelling "NYXXXX" unnecessarily dragging out the end of my name. I rolled over and checked the time and saw that it was 3:03. "What in the Chaos" I muttered to myself as I walked towards the door. I open it up to see none other than Erebus standing in front of me. "What in the Hades do _you_ want" I said with venom in my voice. "Nyx please, you don't have to do this" He pleaded. "Let me prove myself please, this child can be ours. I'll do everything in my power to make you and him happy" He continued to plead, but I cut him off. "Erebus you're drunk. The last time you said something to me was that I wasn't 'putting out' enough and that you'll go find someone who will." He didn't say anything and just looked up at me with pleading eyes. I didn't take the bait as I scowled at him and said, "No. The answer is no. If I didn't know any better, you're just looking for a reason to get laid now get out of my sight."

I slammed the door shut with a massive THUD and I crawled back into the warmth of my bed. I couldn't fall back asleep as I stared into my ceiling hoping that the realm of Hypnos would overcome me, but my mind was racing. I can't believe Erebus wanted me back! Wait I can't actually be happy about it can I? Or am I just happy that he can't have what he wants? I don't know. I'll have to talk Eros about it since he's the love specialist. My mind drifted to the big day tomorrow and how I'm supposed to pick out the future genes of my kid. What if I mess up? There are no do overs in having a kid. Oh gods this is terrible maybe I should back out.

I snapped out of my panic when I heard a knock at the door. I checked my clock again and realized that it was 8am. I guess time flies when you're having a panic attack! I open the door the door to see the smiling face of Chaos. "Ready!?" she asked eagerly. "Hold on. Let me get changed quick." I replied. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and headed out the door. "So. Before we flash down Earth I want to fill you in on my research" she stated. "Research?" I questioned. "Yeah I researched some possible matches for you and here's what I got" she said as she handed me some pictures. "He looks fine to me" I said pointing to a man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. "Perfect. A demi-god whose father was Hades. Just you're type" she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her as we flashed down to Earth.

We arrived in the backroads and were immediately met by a scream. The was the man from Chaos's picture holding what appeared to be a broken celestial bronze spear standing in front of a massive hellhound. I instinctively summoned shadows from the ground and wrapped up the limbs of the creature and dragged it back down to Tartarus. The man warily turned around and faced us. "What do you want from me" he asked defensively. His hands were shaking as he held on to his broken spear. "We're not here to hurt you" responded Chaos. He let out a slight sigh of relief, but he still had his guard up. "How would like to stop getting chased by monsters all your life?" she asked. "I would love it but as far as I know the only way out is death, so I'll have to pass" He stated as he suddenly made a move for a nearby shadow to escape but I simply dragged it towards me and all the shadows around for miles. He looked at me in awe and said, "How'd you do that? My father doesn't even have that power!" "Doesn't matter. All you need to see is that we have the power to make your scent disappear, so you can live a normal life" I responded. "Well sign me up!" He said excitedly. "Perfect. All I'm going to need is a sample of your sperm" Chaos said as she summoned a container. "Wait what?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. "We'll give you $100 as well if you stop asking questions and just get it over with" Chaos said, clearly annoyed as she summoned a small hut for him to go into. "Yes ma'am" he said as he headed towards the hut.

A few minutes later he came back with the container and handed it to Chaos. "I can give my number too if you'd like" he said winking at Chaos. She just rolled her eyes and tapped him on the head and he shined gold for a second before returning to normal. "It is done" Chaos said while handing him a $100 bill. The man took it with a surprised look on his face and before he could say anything we flashed out.

-3rd-

Chaos and Nyx headed to the back of the palace which was where the hospital was and where Chaos said Nyx could have here procedure done. The two walked in and headed for one of the empty rooms in back. Chaos then started the procedure and about 10 minutes later it was all done. "Everything was a success! Congrats Nyx, you're pregnant!" Chaos said all giddy. "Geez I think you're more excited about this than I am" Nyx said with a chuckle. "Well I'm going to have a grandchild in 6 months! I think you should be a little more excited!" she exclaimed. "Whatever you say _grandma_" Nyx said jokingly. There was a brief moment of silence when Nyx broke It by saying, "It's been a long day, I think I'm going to hit the hay." "You got that right" responded Chaos as they both flashed back to their rooms.

-6 months later-

The day was here. All the primordials minus Chaos were sprinting to the hospital wing of the palace. They arrived and patiently waited for any news on the situation. The silence was finally broken when Chaos came out and said, "Everything went smoothly. She has given birth to a beautiful young boy." "What's his name?" Pontus questioned. "Percy" She said with a smile. "What a nice name since it has nothing to do with darkness" Aether said with a chuckle.

Everyone went in a few at a time to see Nyx and her child, even Erebus was allowed to see the new member of the family. Everyone filed out one by one until the only one left in the room was Eros. "Well looks like you did it" he said with a smile. "And I couldn't be happier" she beamed. "Nyx I would like to ask you something, can I adopt Percy as my child, so he can have a fatherly figure in his life?" Eros asked hopefully. "I think that'd be great Eros thank you" She replied softly. Nyx handed the sleeping Percyover to Eros who cradled the child. "I Eros, Primordial of Love, adopt Percy to be me son." Percy glowed a light pink for a second and then returned to his normal state. "I have giving him my blessing which means he'll be able to sense other's emotions as well as being a very good-looking guy" he said with a smirk. "Thanks again Eros, this is what I've been missing in my life, and I owe it to you" Nyx said in a tired whisper as she started drift into Hypnos's realm holding her son. "Goodnight" whispered Eros as he headed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Current Power Vote:**

**Stronger than Gods: 1**

**Same as Gods: 1**

**Stronger than titans, weaker than primordials: 3**

**Eventual build up to option above: 1**

**Same as Titans: 1**

**Last vote for this, closes at the release of chapter 4**

**PLEASE READ: I apologize for the beginning fluff with the primordials this will be last full chapter of time on the void for now. I promise the next chapter Percy will be on his way to Camp Half blood. That leads me to my next question for you guys: Who should Percy's pairing be? Maybe Bianca to keep the whole darkness vibe going, or maybe he'll just be a lady's man. Idk I'm open to anything so vote on that! Please R&R!**

**\- Z**

**Chapter 3**

-Time skip 3 years-

-3rd-

A young boy was sprinting circles around the room giggling as he showed no signs of tiring. His jet-black hair was flopping around wildly, his obsidian black eyes filled with joy. "Percy. It's time to go back to your lesson!" Chaos tried to say sternly but she couldn't keep a smile off her face watching the boy. "Sowwy Chaos" replied Percy. He was still struggling to pronounce his 'R's correctly but all of the primordials found it quite endearing. Percy was an extremely smart child for his age, but his mind is always moving a million times a minute like any typical demigod. He sat back in his chair focusing on today's lessons about Norse gods. Chaos believed that he should know about all the possible gods that exist in different realms, so he can always be prepared. "Alright now Percy, if you get this question right I'll let you go home" Chaos challenged. Percy's eyes lit up as he waited eagerly for the question. "Who was the father of Hel and Fenrir?" she asked. "Ummm…LOKI!" he yelled as he became a blur running out the door and Chaos flashed out of the room chuckling.

-Line break-

The blur of black flew through the throne room with its target in its sight. "Mommy!" the blur yelled propelling itself into her arms. Nyx smiled and asked, "How were your classes today?" "They were good" he replied "But between you and me" checking over his shoulders before motioning for Nyx to lean in. "Chaos is starting to get bowwing (boring)" he whispered. Nyx let out a laugh before leaning back in and saying, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Percy looked up with a smile plastered on his face. "Thanks mommy you're the best" he said while hopping out of his mom's arms. "Have you been practicing your powers?" Nyx asked knowing he would be excited to show her what he can do. Percy didn't say a word as a look of determination appeared on his face and he pulled a small amount of shadows to him in the room before he collapsed from exhaustion. "Wow very impressive!" Nyx said encouragingly before summoning up a small amount of ambrosia for her son. "I still can't do it for vewy(very) long like you" he said while pouting. "It'll come with time young one don't worry" Nyx replied. "Now come on it's time for dinner"

-Line Break-

-Percy-

I walked into my room that was dedicated darkness, just like mom's since she's the best so clearly her room is the best out of all of the others. I crawled into bed and cuddled up as I waited for mom to come tuck me in, but I immediately fell into a deep sleep. I awoke in my dream where I was standing in the middle of a desert. I heard faint screams when I looked to my right to see a girl in a parka running away with a boy who had raven hair and sea green eyes. "Hurry we have to get out of here" the boy yelled. I tried to move but couldn't as it felt like my feet were glued to the floor. That's when I heard the screeching metal and a giant THUD as I turn around to see a giant robot that certainly wasn't a transformer coming to save me. It stalked toward me almost like it knew I couldn't move and once I was within range it raised its foot to stomp me. Just as it was about to finish me off, I woke up in a puddle of sweat. As I nervously got out of bed and headed to the safest place I knew.

-3rd-

Percy slowly walked up to his mom's door before knocking quietly and letting out a soft "Mom." After a few minutes of knocking and "Moms" he was ready to give up when a familiar voice piped up behind him. "She sleeps like a rock my son; you're going to have to knock harder than that" Eros said. "Eros can you pwease (please) help me?" Percy asked giving him puppy dog eyes for good measure. "Of course I can" he said before giving the door three nice and loud knocks. Nyx opened the door to notice the primordial standing in front of her but not the small child. "Is everything okay?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I believe someone was trying to wake you up but was struggling" he said gesturing to the young demi-primordial next to him. Nyx's face immediately softened at the scared look on her child's face before returning he gaze back to Eros. "Thank you." She whispered before picking up her child and bringing him into her room. "What's wrong" she asked gently. Percy opened his mouth and said, "I had a nightmare" but as he started to explain he proceeded to ball his eyes out and all Nyx could make out was "Mean transformer try to stomp me" She held her child in her arms until he passed out.

-Line break (Percy is now 7)-

-3rd-

Percy walked over to the arena eager to train today. Last year his mother had given him a sword as a gift for when he started his training. The sword was more like a katana as its blade curved slightly as you made your way down the blade until the tip was reached where the curve cut back at a 45-degree angle created a sharp edge. The sword was of course made of stygian iron and the blade was a striking black. Percy had decided to name it tenebris which meant dark in Latin. His mother also made it where Percy can call for the blade and it will fly over to his hand if he loses it.

Aether and Pontus appeared in the arena readily waiting for him. Nyx wanted Percy to have practice against strong enemies with powers similar to the big three on Earth in case he ever choses to go there and is threatened.

"Who would you like to start off against today?" Aether asked. "I'll start with you since I still struggle the most against light" Percy responded. "Let's start with no powers first" Aether challenged. Percy drew his blade as Aether drew his sword which was a bright white along with his stunning gold shield. They circled for a second before Aether lunged at Percy with blinding speed, but he spun to the right and dodged the attack to counter with a kick to Aether's gut. The attack hardly hurt him, and he wasn't going all out but he was impressed by how much skill the son of Nyx had gained in the past year. Aether recover and dodged on incoming attack. Aether stayed on the defensive and allowed for Percy to ruthlessly attack, strike after strike. After about 10 minutes of blocking the attacks of a frustrated Percy, Aether saw an opening after blocking the black blade aimed at his shoulder. He quickly swung his shield into the arm of the demi-primordial and sent tenebris flying away. Before Percy could even blink Aether swept his legs out from under him and pointed his sword to Percy's throat.

"I Yield" said Percy as Aether sheathed his sword. "You never want to go on that aggressive of an attack against a stronger opponent. It will just wear you down faster and allow for them to take you down once fatigue hits and you make a mistake, like when you overextended" Aether critiqued. "Good to know, I'll try to never attack you or Pontus again" Percy replied. "Very funny but if you don't then you won't get any better and we'll just kick your ass" Aether fire back. "Fine, whatever you say" as Percy reluctantly agreed. "Now let's do some archery" Pontus said stepping towards the two.

Pontus flashed himself and Percy to the archery area where Percy headed to grab a bow off the rack. "Not so fast" Pontus yelled. "I have a gift for you." He said as a beautiful cobalt blue bow etched with waves appeared. "Wow this is so cool thanks Pontus!" Percy exclaimed. "All you have to do is summon the bow and it'll appear. When you pull back on the string an arrow will appear, with your choice of it being stygian iron, celestial bronze, or imperial gold." Pontus instructed. "I also would like to give you a partial blessing that will allow you to breathe underwater if you'll let me" "That'd be awesome! Thanks Pontus!" Percy said as Pontus placed his hand on Percy's head and he glowed a calming blue. "Now let's get to using that new bow."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Also, I don't own any right to Percy Jackson. Percy will be in bound to Earth this chapter so done with the void for a while. Oh yeah did I forgot to mention please R&R :)?**

**\- Z**

**Chapter 4**

-Percy is 10 years old-

-3rd-

Percy gingerly walked over to the arena for his training today. He was feeling lonely as he never really had made any friends on the void. He had his family, but that was different. They were great for support but not so much for his childish antics. Even Pontus had gotten mad at him when Percy gave him an Oreo that had toothpaste as a filling.

Percy was stopped in his tracks when Aether flashed in front of him. "Hey Percy. You ready for our spar today?" He asked enthusiastically. "Let's get this over with" Percy responded. Aether summoned his sword and shield and got in his stance. Percy pulled out tenebris and stood in a half assed battle stance. Percy blocked a few strikes and decided he wasn't feeling it today and let Aether connect with a right hook as Percy took the blow and fell. With no motivation he looked up and stared into the sky. "Okay what's the deal dude? You're bumming around today like your mom grounded you" Aether said with a frown. "I'm just not feeling it" Percy said, not taking his eyes off the single cloud in the sky. "Well I was I going to give you something after a _wonderful_ day of training, but I guess I'll have to give it to you in order to cheer you up." Aether said trying to peak the demi-primordial's interest. All he earned was a look from Percy that appeared to say, "go on." Aether then summoned a stunning bright white katana that looked exactly like tenebris. "I decided I needed to one up old Pontus by getting you this. I blessed it myself so when combined in a strike with tenebris you can take down an immortal." Aether stated while handed Percy the katana. "IT'S AWESOME" Percy yelled. "It will also come back to you if you call it just like tenebris. Dual wielding both will give you great power on the battlefield." Aether said smiling at the boy's reaction. "I'll call it 'Lux' since tenebris means dark and lux means light." Percy said eagerly swinging around his katanas. "Your mother also wanted to have me give you this" Aether said while giving him a sheath to go on his back. The sheath was in the shape of an 'X' and made Percy look pretty badass. "Thanks so much Aether you're the best!" Percy squealed like an eager daughter of Aphrodite. "Now let's say we run a second round, shall we?" Aether said while summoning his sword again. "You're on." Percy replied as he charged at the primordial of light.

-Line break-

-Percy-

I walked back to my room after my training session with Aether and Pontus feeling drained. My hand to hand combat skills were improving almost to the point where Aether and Pontus could fight me without holding anything back. My powers…well that's a different story. They hadn't been progressing as much to my liking, but my mom keeps telling me to give it time. I can pull the shadows in the room to me with no problem now, but if I use them in battle against Pontus or Aether I tire too quickly. Aether tried having me drain the light out of lightning bolts he would summon and the best I've been able to do is drain a bolt that would be summoned by a demi-god of Zeus. Pontus on the other hand, was helping me call upon the darkness of lakes and the ocean. He would summon a wave send it at me and I would have to take the darkness out of it and form a shield around myself. Pontus said I better not try the move against anyone unless it was a 5-year-old child of Poseidon, which hurt my ego quite a bit.

I almost forgot about the powers I had from Eros too. I never really noticed until whenever I had a conversation with someone I could distinctly tell how they were feeling. I don't really know how this will help me at all, but Eros claims it'll help me manipulate people. My mom has also been helping me with my powers but mainly in non-battle ways. I've learned how to shadow travel with ease, how to teleport things through the shadows, and sense anyone/anything in the shadows or darkness. I also cherish this time since I get to bond with my mom. I didn't realize how lucky I was until Chaos told me that on Earth the Gods don't interfere with their children's lives since it's against ancient law. I tell her everything that's going on in my life, especially how it gets lonely since I'm homeschooled and don't really have friends and all that. She always tells me not to worry saying that the time will come, and I should enjoy all of my family time while it lasts. Kind of cryptic if you ask me, but I just brush it off. Speaking of my home schooling, I feel like I know everything in the universe, but Chaos always claims, "there's more to learn" so I'm not done yet. Thank the gods I don't have dyslexia like demi-gods.

-Line Break-

-3rd-

The primordials were all waiting in their thrones to figure out why Chaos had called the meeting. Finally, she flashed into the throne room and called the meeting to order. "I assume you're all wondering why we have gathered her." She was answered with several nods and continued on. "As some of you noticed Gaia is not here today" Chaos said while eyeing the empty thrown. "Her children the giants, have decided to take wage war against the Gods of Earth. They found a way to get her back to Earth against her will and are trying to use her power to give them more strength, so all of the giants can rise. I have taken it upon myself to put a seal on her power, so the giants cannot attack right away." Chaos continued as Tartarus suddenly spoke up in shock, "What? I haven't felt any disturbances at all in my realm."

"Well what can we do? Aren't we not allowed to get in involved unless we are threatened?" Chronos piped up. "I have consulted Ananke and I will let her explain our course of action and what she has foreseen." Chaos replied.

Ananke stood up and spoke, "There will be two wars to come on Earth. The first will be against the titan Kronos. No assistance will be needed with this as a demi-god of Poseidon is destined to save Olympus. Where things get blurry are with the second war. About a year after the war the seal on Gaia's powers will break and the giants will be able to rise. I have no idea on what the outcome of the war will be, but Lady Chaos and I believe that the Gods and their children will not be enough to win." Ananke then sat down and let Chaos take the floor. "I believe that Ananke and I have found the best shot at keeping Earth safe. We will need to have a vote and one council member's blessing in particular" she said nervously glancing at Nyx.

Nyx caught her eye and looked puzzled for a moment before the realization hit her. Before she could speak up Chaos decided to say what Nyx just realized. "I propose that we send Nyx's son Percy down to Earth in order to help fight against the giants." Chaos said. A few of them murmured to each other while Aether, Pontus, Eros and Nyx all appeared to exchange nervous glances. "May I speak" Nyx asked. "Yes, of course" Chaos replied. "I'm willing to let my son go if a few requests are met. First, he must give his approval and want to go to Earth, we can't force him. Second, I want to make him immortal since he's technically my successor and if something were to happen to him he could reform and come back to the void. Lastly, I want to be allowed to visit him while he's gone" Nyx requested. "I have no problem with those terms does anyone object?" Chaos questioned while looking around the room. "I want to be able to visit him!" Aether yelled. "Yeah me too!" Pontus followed. "Me as well" chimed in Eros. "Fine but I want you all to swear that you will not get involved in either of the wars unless you are directly challenged" Chaos replied. "I Nyx hear by swear on Chaos that I will not get involved in either of the wars unless I am directly challenged by someone" She repeated. Aether, Pontus, and Eros followed suit.

"Now let's have an official vote on sending Percy to Earth on these terms." Chaos demanded. "Anyone opposed?" She said gauging the room. All the hands stayed down. "Percy shall be sent to Earth then, if he approves of course." She said happily the idea passed. "When exactly are we sending my son to Earth?" Nyx asked. "We can either send him after the first war with Kronos or a year or two before the battle against Kronos at Olympus. If we send Percy earlier, he will have a chance to save some demi-gods that could be useful in the second war. As long as he doesn't fight Kronos directly fate will not change too much, and the war will still be won. I have confirmed this with my children the Fates." Ananke responded. "How early is _early_ though" Nyx pressed on. "I would say when he's fourteen so four years" Ananke replied. "I'll talk to him about it" Nyx said. "Well I'd say this meeting is wrapped up. You may all leave" Chaos cut in. Everyone flashed out as Nyx went looking for her son.

-Nyx-

I finally made my way to Percy's door and knocked. "Just a minute" he said. The door opened and there stood a mirror image of me in guy form. "Hi mom, what's up?" he said while giving me quick hug and gesturing for me to enter. His room still replicated mine but had a few subtle changes as he grew up. "Well at the council meeting today…" I gave him a quick summary of the problem as he looked at me attentively. "So, what was the solution you guys came up with?" he asked. "That's why I'm here to talk to you actually. They proposed that you would be sent to Earth to help fight in the war. I made them agree to terms, the first is that you would go willingly so the whole thing is up to you. The others were that you will be made immortal and that me, Aether, Pontus, and Eros can visit you as long as we don't interfere with the war." I told him. "Hmmm where will I live and when do I have to go?" he asked. "You would live at camp half-blood with other demi-gods and you can either leave in four years or after the first war when the seal on Gaia's power breaks" I responded. He sat with a thoughtful look on his for a minute before he said, "I'll go when I'm fourteen." "Okay if this is what you want" I said to him skeptically. "I think it could be fun, plus I'll get to be immortal and still see everyone I care about" He said reassuringly. I smiled at him before wrapping him into a big hug. "You make me so proud" I told him.

-Line break Percy is now 14-

-Percy-

I walked into the throne room ready to head to Earth. My powers had become much stronger where I can drain the light out of a lightning bolt that is 5 times whatever Zeus could throw at me and create a shield of shadows from the darkness of a tidal wave that could sink Hawaii. I could call massive amounts of shadows to me in broad daylight and shadow travel across the whole void without any fatigue. My dual wielding skills with tenebris and lux had become so strong that Aether and Pontus said I could beat Ares with one hand behind my back with no powers. I hope for the sake of the Gods on Earth that they can get along with me or else it won't end pretty for them. I also realized that Eros's blessing was kicking in because he had become very attractive, even earning a few gazes from some of the female primordials.

I arrived at the throne room and said a round of goodbyes giving hugs to my family until there was only my mom, Chaos, Eros, Aether, and Pontus left. Eros stepped up to me with a sad smile on his face. "I know you'll kick some ass, but if you ever need some help in the relationship department especially the stuff you don't want to ask you mother just give me a call" he said with a wink as he gave me a hug and flashed away. Next up were Aether and Pontus. "Well we're going to miss kicking your ass Percy." Aether said chuckling. "If you're ever in a sticky situation in water feel free to ask for help, but I doubt you'll ever need it" Pontus said. "This is shit I don't want you to leave" is the only other thing Aether could come up with. "Wow you have a way with words don't you Aether" I replied laughing. "And thank you Pontus I might have to take you up on that offer." Before I could say anything else the two tackled me into a hug. "Please. release me. Ribs cracking" I managed to choke out. They let go as I gasped for air. "I'm going to miss you guys" I said sadly. They each gave me one more hug before flashing out and I swear Aether was holding back tears. I made a mental note to make fun of him for that later.

Next up was Chaos who smiled at me and placed her arm on my shoulder. Before I could say anything, I felt an overwhelming amount of power surging through my body. "You're now an immortal" she said with a smile. "Thank you _Lady_ Chaos" I replied mockingly knowing she hated to be called that. "And I thought you were my favorite student" she clapped back. "Ouch. I guess we go out on a sour note then" I said with a smirk. "Come here" Chaos said before she started crying her eyes out and wrapped me up in a hug. "I'm going…to…miss…you" she said in between sniffles. "I expect you to visit miss creator of the universe because I don't know how I can live with you boring me to death" I said. "I also might miss you just a _tiny_ bit" I added before I got a slap across the face. "Your sarcasm is not appreciated right now" she said with her eyes red and puffy. Chaos gave me a kiss on the cheek and vanished leaving me with my mom.

Nyx looked at me with sad eyes as she made her way over to me. "Mom…" I said trying to hold back tears. She just grabbed and held me letting my tears soak her shirt. "How am I supposed to do this without you" I said my voice muffled by her chest. She lifted my head up so she could look me in the eyes, the same beautiful obsidian ones I have staring right back. "You will never be alone my son. As long as a shadow exists, I will be there for you" she said with a warm smile. "I just don't know what it'll be like without seeing you every day." I said sadly. She just looked at me with tears in her eyes and pulled me into a hug. We sat there in a comfortable silence before she spoke up. "I have a gift for you" she said pulling out a badass dark black suit of armor. "It's specially designed to protect your whole body while you can still move fluidly with it on, so it feels like any other pair of clothes. All you have to do is use the shadows around you to summon it." She explained. "This is so freaking sweet, thanks so much mom!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it" she replied. "Now I think it's time for me to send you to Earth" she said with a frown. "I love you mom" I said trying to hold back a second set of tears. "I love you Percy. I'm so proud of you" she said pulling me into another hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek before I was engulfed in a bright flash.

**AN: Double author's notes this time. So this was my longest chapter yet I hope you guys liked it despite the lack of action still. Please review, favorite, follow, anything! Also vote for Percy's pairing in the comments!**

**-Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**-Percy-**

When the flash ended I was in a random forest somewhere on Earth. I knew a little bit about the planet from Chaos, like that Olympus is currently in New York and so is Camp Half Blood. For those obvious reasons, I'm guessing I was dropped off somewhere in New York, but my guess is as good as anyone's. I ventured my way through the forest for about 5 minutes when I saw smoke and heard voices.

"You just had to take a bathroom break before we got there Seaweed Brain" a female voice shouted.

"Hey, I'd like to see you not have to pee after drinking 5 cokes at dinner" a guy responded.

"When we get out of this I'm going to kick your ass!" the girl yelled back.

"You were so much better as a tree" he responded. "Enough you two! Bickering with each other won't get us out of this mess" A new voice yelled out.

As I arrived at the site there were two girls and a guy hanging upside down with a pot of water over a fire not too far away. "HA HA silly demigods you're going to make a delicious meal for us" a voice boomed as two cyclopes emerged from the woods. I stealthily moved through the shadows until I was behind a tree about three feet away from the cyclopes. "Percy" my mother's voice said through the shadows. "Before you help them I must tell you that we decided it'll be best for your safety if you don't reveal your parentage to anyone. Most people will probably think you're a son of Hades, but you won't be claimed by anyone at camp" She finished. "Yes mom" I said into the shadows.

I was broken out of my mini conversation by a loud sniffing. "I smell another demigod" One of the cyclopes said with his nose sticking up in the air. He turned my direction, so I quickly shadow traveled in front of the demigods that were hanging upside down. "You might want to get your nose checked out, I'm over here" I said with a smirk across my face. "Smart choice making yourself seen demigod. It'll bring you to your death quicker" The cyclops said as it pulled out a club and the other one just cracked its knuckles. I called the shadows to form around me and as they dissipated my armor was on my body.

The one with the club made the first move as it charged at me. I drew tenebris and lux from my back and quickly dodged to the left. I summoned shadow tendrils from the ground to hold the feet of the other cyclops in place, so it couldn't attack me. I tried to keep my shadow powers discrete even though me summoning my armor kind of gave it away. I focused my attention back to the one who charged me as it swung its club in a downward arc trying to pound me into the ground. I stuck tenebris and lux up in an 'X' as I caught the club in between them and in one swift motion cut the club in half. I then backflipped away and threw tenebris straight into the eye of the cyclops and it vanished in a cloud of gold dust.

I released the shadows from the feet of the other cyclops who seemed to be surprised it could now move. "You'll pay for what you did!" it yelled before charging. I just stood and waited while sheathing lux. Before the cyclops could grab me, I slid through its legs (Never look up if you try to do this because I think it's going to scar me for life). I stuck my had out and called for tenebris to return to me, and unfortunately for the cyclops it happened to be in its path as tenebris pierced right through its heart and back to my hand.

**-Thalia-**

I was just yelling at the idiot son of Poseidon Sam for being a dumbass and getting us into trouble as per usual when the cyclopes returned. One of them was bragging about how they were going to eat us when the other cyclops started to sniff the air. It all of the sudden it said, "I smell another demigod." Oh great. Now some poor kid wandering through the woods is going to get eaten too. I was just about to try and summon some lightening when someone appeared in the opposite direction the cyclopes were looking. I did a double take and realized that it was a guy who looked about our age standing there. To say he was good looking would be an understatement. He put Luke to shame with his jet-black hair that was windswept to the right side and his eyes were simply stunning. They were an obsidian black that could make a girl's heart melt, and holy shit I sound like an Aphrodite girl.

I was snapped out of my shameful thoughts when he was engulfed in the shadows and reappeared wearing a dark black suit of armor. He unsheathed two katanas from his back, one was a pitch black and looked to be made of stygian iron and the other a pure white that I had no clue what it was made of. He killed the cyclopes pretty quickly and then walked over to us.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"No, we actually wanted to hang around for a bit longer" I retorted.

"Your wish is my command" he said before turning around and pretending to head off.

"Wait! Don't listen to her" Annabeth pleaded while giving me an annoyed look.

"Thank gods because I have no idea where I'm going" he replied with a smile on his face. He cut us down and asked, "So what happened."

"We got snuck up on while seaweed brain over here needed to take a bathroom break" I said. He seemed to be amused with the answer when Annabeth asked him, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Percy, and my mom sent to find some place called Camp Half Blood" he responded.

"Well you ran into the right group of kids then. I'm Sam and this is Annabeth" he said gesturing towards her, "And this is Thalia" he said as he gestured towards me.

"Nice to meet you guys" he responded.

"So how much do know, judging from your knowledge of camp and you're fighting skills you've got to know a decent amount about our world" I asked.

"I know that the Greek gods exist, and that I'm guessing you guys are like me where one of our parents is a God. And no, I don't know who my parent is because I'm adopted" Percy responded.

"Well welcome to the gang Percy" Sam said. "We're on our way to a mini quest that you're more than welcome to come along on. We're going to head back to camp right after, so we can get you to where you want to go" He continued.

"Sounds like a plan" Percy said as we headed off in the direction of Westover Hall.

**-Percy-**

We started making our way towards some castle which the others claimed was a 'school' but to me it was definitely a medieval castle. Apparently, we were looking for two other demigods and were supposed to bring them to camp with us. A satyr was already inside and had them located but he also sensed a monster, so we're supposed to be on high alert. Annabeth kept asking me a million questions, but I just played dumb for most of them.

A few minutes later we finally arrived, but nobody came up with an actual plan to get in. There was a dance going on so we thought we could just casually stroll in but there were two guys at the door waiting. Thankfully, Thalia manipulated the mist and got them to let us in, so we could find the demigods. We made our way to the dance floor to look around when Annabeth broke the silence amongst the group, "Let's dance to try and fit in." A slow song was playing so we paired up and I was dancing with the spiky haired Thalia who seemed to blush whenever I made eye contact. After a nice awkward minute or two Thalia noticed that Sam and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen. "Let's try and find them since I'm guessing they got into trouble" she said as we made our way out of the gym.

Sure enough as soon as we get outside there's a panicked satyr who was trying to tend to what looked like an injured Sam while Annabeth was fighting a manticore. Thalia quickly jumped in to help Annabeth and I couldn't help but look at the two new kids. There was a boy with messy, shaggy black hair and pale skin wearing all black, but my eyes were focused on the girl next to him. She was stunning. She had olive skin, but she had beautiful black eyes and dark brown hair. She wore her hair back in a braid and had a sprinkle of freckles across her face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the sound of a horn filled the air. Silver arrows whizzed through the air towards the manticore who shot a volley of thorns to block them. A girl in a silver outfit with something on her head came running full speed just in time to push Thalia out of the way of the scorpion tail. The tail kept its course though heading straight for the girl in silver. I summoned a wall of shadows just in time to block the strike as I sprinted towards the manticore unsheathing tenebris and lux. More girls in silver started to emerge from the woods as arrows flew through the air. The manticore turned its attention to me as dual wielded my katanas.

He was fast I'll give him that as he continued to dodge my strikes and block arrows with thorns. But he was running out of time as the manticore was getting pushed towards the edge of the cliff. The girl in silver was soon by my side fighting like she was possessed slashing her hunting knives across the manticore's body whenever she had the chance. The two of us were too much for him as I rolled around his strike and cut off his tail. The girl next to me quickly landed a kick on his chest sending him flying over the cliff, but what I saw made my heart sink into my chest. A Yankee's cap fell to the ground as a screaming Annabeth clung to the back of the manticore as she was sent over with him.

-Line break-

I learned that these girls were a group of immortal hunters that followed the goddess Artemis. The one who was fighting with me was Zoe who seemed quite bitter towards me despite the fact that I saved her life. Thalia was telling me it's because the hunters have sworn off men and tend to hate us. Artemis was interrogating Sam about something when the both came out and she said, "This is worse than I thought. Dangerous times are ahead, I need to go to Olympus and inform the council. Zoe you will be in charge of the hunt while I'm gone, and for now you will head to camp."

"Yes milady" Zoe responded.

"I have arranged transportation for everyone to get there and he should be here any minute" Artemis announced.

In the meantime, Artemis talked to Bianca and Nico, who I learned were the new kids, about the whole the Greek gods are real thing. Nico seemed pretty excited about the whole thing while Bianca seemed to ponder something as Artemis talked to her for a little longer than Nico. All of the sudden it looked as if the sun was about to come crashing down on us when the sound of car tires screeching rang out.

"Hey little sis" a blonde man with a blinding smiled said as he got out of the car.

"I'm older than you Apollo" she said with venom in her voice.

"Whatever you say, now who wants a ride to camp" Apollo said while winking at one of the hunters.

"You will NOT flirt or touch my hunters while I'm gone" Artemis scowled before she flashed away.

The hunters walked over to the car that turned into a school bus and got on with very disgusted looks on their face. The rest of us filed in after them and took seats at the front since the hunt filled up the back trying to be as far away from Apollo as possible. I ended up sitting next to Bianca since Apollo was trying to get Thalia to drive and Nico was worshipping Sam.

"So you seem conflicted about something what's up?" I asked.

"Is it really that easy to tell" she replied with a blush.

"Yes and no, my dad kind of gave me this gift that lets me tell how people are feeling" I responded.

"Well remind me not to feel any emotion when I'm around you" she said playfully.

"Wow and I thought we were going to be friends" I said with mock hurt in my voice.

"You thought wrong, especially if I decide to join the hunt" she responded, but I was caught off guard with the response.

"Artemis asked if you wanted to join the hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm conflicted on. I'm not sure if I can just leave Nico, we've grown up only having each other." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I wish I could offer some advice but all I can say is that I grew up with only my family and no one else. I know for a fact that I couldn't go the rest of my life without seeing them again, it's hard for me now not seeing them all the time." I said.

"Did you know your family well?" She questioned, seeming more interested in my family life than her dilemma.

"My mom was always there for me no matter what, I told her everything and she always listened. She loved me unconditionally and I think she would destroy Olympus before letting anything bad happen to me. I never knew my dad, but I was very close with my aunt and two of my uncles. I'm lucky to say I knew my family better than most other demigods." I said.

"Maybe your godly parent is your father then" She inquired.

We chatted for a while longer before Thalia literally crashed us into camp, and we all stumbled out of the death trap. As we got out there was a group of campers gather around to look at source of the crash and a centaur made his way over to us.

"I see you brought us new campers and the hunt. Thank you, lord Apollo" he said in a bow as Apollo just nodded and drove away still disgruntled from the crash landing. "Sam and Thalia, can you please fill me in on what happened at the big house" the centaur said.

"Of course Chiron" Sam replied as the three of them headed off.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes approached and said, "You must be the new campers, I'm Katie. Welcome to camp, I'll show you around" she said eagerly. We introduced ourselves and we headed off on our tour of the camp. We saw the training area where it looked like the Ares kids were beating up on some Hermes kids who weren't fast enough to get away. We then passed the canoe lake, the dining area, and the big house before we got to the cabins. Each with different designs representing a different god. Katie stopped us in front of one before saying, "This is cabin 11, the Hermes cabin. This is where you guys will be staying until you're claimed."

"This place is so cool!" Nico yelled before running into the cabin.

"I better go make sure he doesn't break anything" Bianca said as she followed him into the cabin.

"Thanks for showing us around Katie, I'll see you around" I said gratefully.

"No problem Percy. I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said before wandering off.

I headed inside to find that the whole cabin was empty besides Nico and Bianca. I made my way over to an empty bunk before laying down and thinking about my new home. My thoughts started to melt away as tiredness took over as I drifted off into Hypnos's realm thinking about what tomorrow will bring.

**AN: Not sure on Bianca's fate yet. Will she die? Will she join the hunt?**

**-Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-Percy-**

I woke up to the sound of my fellow cabinmates getting ready for breakfast. A few looked at me and chuckled as they headed out the door as I just gave them a puzzled look. On the way out the Stoll brothers gave me a friendly smile while Travis added, "You're quite the deep sleeper Eclipse" as the door closed behind them. I turned around to see Bianca coming out of the bathroom and when she saw me, she burst out laughing. "You have a little something on your face Eclipse" she said. I ran over to the nearest mirror and looked to see the artwork on my face, which was the generic mustache and monocle done in black marker. I scrubbed vigorously to get it off my face and it was finally gone after it felt like I scraped a layer of skin off my face.

As I got the dining area, I took a seat next to Nico and Bianca. "I think I liked your other look better" Bianca said playfully.

"Maybe I should draw it on your face if you enjoy it so much" I responded.

"I'd like to see you try" she replied.

"Challenge accepted" I said with a smirk.

She didn't reply as her face turned into a look of worry for split second, and she went back to eating. The Stolls were walking over to the table with their plates of food when I decided to get my revenge. I summoned shadow tendrils from the ground to grab their ankles as both tripped and fell face first into their plates. "I think you guys have something on your face" I heckled which earned a few chuckles from the table.

"Woah how'd you do that?" Nico asked.

"I didn't do anything" I said trying to play it off.

"You had this look of concentration on your face and then the Stolls ate it. You're telling me you had nothing to do with that" he pressed on.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets" I responded.

This earned an eye roll from Nico. Chiron then walked into the middle of the dining area to make an announcement. "May I have everyone's attention" he said as then everyone went quiet. "As you know the hunters are here so we will be having our traditional hunters vs. campers game of capture the flag." This earned a few cheers as well as some groans from the campers. "Also, we have a few new campers to introduce. Can you guys please stand up." Nico, Bianca, and I stood up from our seats as Chiron introduced us. "This is Nico and Bianca Diangelo" he said gesturing to the siblings, "And this is Eclipse. All unclaimed so far. So please welcome them and introduce yourselves" he finished. I couldn't help but noticed the girls of the Aphrodite cabin were staring at me (Thanks Eros) as I shot them a smile.

We sat down and I met a few of the campers and got ready for capture the flag. Thalia was directing everyone on where to go as she placed me back on defense by the flag. Sam, Thalia, and Clarisse were going to get the flag. I took my place by the flag and the horn started as I waited.

**-Sam-**

Clarisse, and I were heading straight for the flag as a distraction while Thalia was supposed to sneak in behind the hunters while they were fighting. It was too easy as Clarisse and I were making progress with no resistance at all with no hunters in sight. We could hear clash of metal on metal elsewhere back towards the start, which was making us skeptical that we were walking into a trap. That's when we heard a scream from Thalia and we immediately moved in the direction of the sound. There we saw Thalia hanging in a net from a tree branch. As soon as she saw us, she yelled "RUN!" but it was too late. Four hunters lead by Phoebe appeared and bombarded us with stink bomb arrows.

Let me tell you the stench was quite disorienting, but luckily there was a river nearby, so I sprinted to it while being pursued by Phoebe and another hunter. Right as I was about to reach the river, I took a blunt arrow to the back and fell in with a belly flop. Little did they know that this re-energized me and I came flying back out activating riptide. Taking advantage of their shock I was able to land a shot to the head with the hilt of riptide to the one hunter leaving just me and Phoebe. I shot a quick glance to Clarisse who was twirling around trying to block the shots from two hunters as the other one laid on the ground unconscious.

Phoebe lunged at me and I quickly dodged and parried which was met by her hunting knife. We kept going back and forth neither of us able to gain the upper hand on the other. She was too quick for me and would block all of my shots when I saw an opening. I was definitely stronger from the water, so I was mainly on the offensive, but I knew that eventually it'll wear off and I won't be able to keep up with her endurance. I heard a grunt from left as I looked to see Clarisse on her back disarmed with the hunters standing over her. They soon turned their attention to me, and I knew I was done for and us campers would lose…again. I tried one last desperate strike on Phoebe, but she blocked it and as I was about to admit defeat the horn sounded signaling the end of the game.

**-Zoe-**

Me and Naomi set out to get the flag and end this foolish game as quick as possible. I will say I do enjoy beating down on the annoying male campers. We travelled through the trees while the other hunters went after the campers in the front lines. We made it to Zeus' fist where there were a few campers including the _boy _who thought I needed saving from the manticore. We landed in front of them and Naomi and I quickly dealt with the group of campers except for the boy who was sitting back by the flag still. "Typical male, cowering at the first sight of defeat" I said.

"Nah. I just wanted to see what I'm up against" he said as shadows soon surrounded him and he reappeared wearing armor. All of the sudden he summoned a stunning cobalt blue bow and launched an arrow at Naomi, that she would have dodged if it didn't turn into a celestial bronze net. It left me one on one with him and he made the bow vanish and unsheathed a bright white katana. "Let's have some fun shall we" he said with a smile. I quickly pulled out my hunting knives and charged at him. I went after him with a flurry of attacks that he seemed to block with ease. This just angered me as I went into a fiery rage swiping away at him becoming more and more frustrated that he basically mirrored everything I did. I've never been outmatched in combat by anyone besides Lady Artemis and I couldn't help but think this male could give her a run for her money.

After a few minutes he finally lunged at me causing me to roll to the left and I quickly recovered and went to stab him in the back of the shoulder. But as I was going to land the shot, he moved his katana over his shoulder and blocked my blade without even looking as he then twirled around and kicked my wrist sending my hunting knife flying. Then before I could process what happened something shot up from the ground and grabbed my arms and legs. He looked at me and said "Good game" before he was swallowed up in a shadow disappearing. As soon as he was gone, I was released and as I ran to grab the flag. I heard the horn sound and I realized it was over. We lost. Rage built up inside of me as I sprinted to the starting point where I saw his smiling face holding the flag with a bunch of cheering campers. I ran up to him landed a punch right on his perfect jaw line as he went toppling over. "What the hell" he said while holding his jaw. Before I could say anything back Chiron exclaimed, "What is she doing out here she never moves" as the oracle walked right up to me and said:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_  
_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _  
_A former hero is freed from his death jail,_  
_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_  
_The Titan's curse must one withstand, _  
_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

"Cabin leaders and Zoe let's have a meeting in the big house" Chiron said breaking the silence.

**-3rd-**

Everyone sat around the ping pong table with Malcom replacing Annabeth for the Athena cabin. "What goddess is captured? And what hero could be coming back from the dead?" Malcom asked. Chiron and Zoe shared a quick glance before Chiron said "It's hard to interpret since prophecies are always tricky. Zoe you can pick your four other quest mates since it's clear that you were chosen to go."

"I'll bring Phoebe, Bianca, Thalia, and Naomi" she answered.

"What?! I have to go!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not taking any of you _boys_" Zoe responded with extra venom with the word boy.

"You might want to consider bringing a boy if only three people are going to come back. You don't want to waste any maiden's life" Chiron chimed in knowing how much Sam wants to go.

"Fine. Instead of Naomi I'll bring the unclaimed boy who won the capture the flag game. He's the best fighter at this camp." She responded.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME" Sam said as he stormed out of the big house.

"Alright, so it will be Zoe, Bianca, Eclipse, Phoebe, and Thalia. The van will be waiting for you" Chiron said.

**-Line break-**

**-Bianca-**

I made my way over to the van where Zoe was waiting. Zoe looked on edge but shot me a smile when I arrived. "Hopefully after this quest you'll see how great it is being a hunter and thee will come join us" she said. "I guess we'll see" I responded with a forced smile. To tell you the truth Zoe intimidates me a lot and I kind of feel pressure to join so she doesn't kick the crap out of me.

Thalia then showed up, shortly followed by Percy who looked like he wanted nothing to do with the hunter. "Phoebe will not be coming with as she got sick and cannot leave the infirmary" Zoe announced before we got in the van. Zoe drove with no one in shotgun while Thalia and I sat behind her and Percy hopped all the way to the back and popped his headphones in. I wanted to go back there and talk to him, but I didn't want to make things worse if he was already in a bad mood. Plus, Zoe wouldn't take too kindly to me talking to a boy while still considering joining the hunt.

We took off in silence as Zoe drove through like a mad woman swerving around cars left and right. Thalia looked like she was getting car sick and Percy was still sitting in back with an expressionless look on his face. There was a little bit of small talk here and there when after a few hours we finally decided to make a pit stop much to Zoe's dismay.

"Let's go to the bagel store right across the street from the Smithsonian" Thalia suggested.

"I agree with thee. Let's try to make this quick" Zoe said, still struggling with using old English.

The group of us entered the store as we all grabbed something to eat with the money Chiron had given us for the quest. I was eating my chocolate chip bagel when all of the sudden someone burst into the store. None other than Sam Jackson comes running up to us.

"There's someone named 'The General' and he's captured Annabeth and she's holding up the sky, but I think Artemis might be holding it now" he said gasping for air.

"You stupid boy. Thou aren't supposed to be here" Zoe screamed. She was soon cut off by a thunderous roar. We ran out of the store to see a man riding a giant lion with a mini army of about 12 skeletons behind him.

"Who the heck is that" I asked.

"That's Achilles and he's riding the Nemean Lion. I'm guessing he's the hero free from death in the prophecy and he's not here to help us." Percy responded while summoning his armor.

Achilles charged at Sam who pulled out riptide and got into his stance. Realizing I was weaponless, Percy tossed me his dark black katana before sprinting off to distract the Nemean Lion. Every time Zoe or Thalia took down a skeleton it would just reform and continue to attack. I ran to help them, and I sliced through one that was about to hit Thalia from behind, but instead of falling to the ground it vanished into dust. "How did you do that?" Thalia asked. "No clue I responded before turning another soldier to dust.

After a few minutes of battling the skeletons they were all dust. Thalia was beat up pretty bad, and I was really tired, so we recovered for a minute and ate ambrosia. Zoe pulled out her bow and alternated between shooting at the lion and Achilles trying to help Sam and Eclipse. "Any idea how to kill this thing? I can't pierce its pelt" Percy asked. His question was answered when one of Zoe's silver arrows hit the lion in the mouth and drew blood angering the lion as it turned to pounce on her. All of the sudden two giant shadow hands came out from the ground and held the lion down. As it let out a disgruntled roar Percy took the chance and sent his katana into its mouth as it turned into dust, leaving its pelt behind.

Just as Percy killed the Nemean Lion, Achilles landed a kick on Sam's chest that sent him flying into the van where he landed unconscious. Thalia ran to help Sam while Zoe, Eclipse, and I ran to fight Achilles. Saying he was quick was an understatement. It felt like I was fighting a blur, but it seemed that Zoe and Percy had no problem keeping up. I was quickly disarmed and kicked away, where I surprisingly flew right into Thalia who broke my fall. As I looked back, it was like they were landing shots, but no damage was being done, which I guess is that he still has the curse protecting him. All of the sudden Eclipse's katana went flying in the air back into his hand.

The next thing I saw was surprising to say the least. Percy and Zoe shared a look and appeared to make a plan in their heads. Zoe then dipped down and swung her leg out trying to put Achilles on his ass, but he read the move and jumped over it. What Achilles didn't realize was that Zoe was just doing it as a distraction. At the same time she was sweeping his legs, she propelled Percy upwards by his foot over Achilles and as Percy landed he pierced both of his katanas through Achilles heart. Instead of a normal death something odd happened. Achilles turned into a gold light and shot off into the sky.

"Well that was weird" Thalia said as we walked over.

"Yeah. I thought the curse of the Styx was protecting him" I added.

"When I use tenebris and lux together they have the power to take down an immortal and make them fade. I'm guessing that using them together was enough power to overcome the curse" Percy said.

"Well shit" is all Thalia said in response.

"Let's not dwell on it too much and get moving" Percy said trying to brush it off.

"How are we going to do that if I kind of destroyed the van when I got kicked into it" Sam said as he was conscious again.

"I have an idea" Percy said gesturing for us to follow him.

**-Percy-**

"Hey, I have a way for you to get moving again" a voice said in Percy's head.

"Aether?" I questioned.

"What's up my dude" he responded.

"How are we getting out of here" I asked eager to get moving. My questioned was answered when a coach bus rolled up with a logo that said "A's transport. Fast as the speed of light." I rolled my eyes and hopped on to talk to the driver who was no other than Aether. "I guess I'll tell the others we've got a ride" I said before hopping off not letting him respond.

"I found us a ride that'll take us most of the way there" I told everyone as I gestured for them to follow me to the bus. Everyone split off to their own row of seats to get some rest, while I sat up front to talk to Aether.

"So, you gotta tell me. Which one of these fine ladies has caught your eye?" he said. "There are some prime candidates here based on the looks department" he continued on with a wink.

"I kind of have a crush on the one sitting over there." I said pointing at Bianca. "But I don't know if I want to do anything about it since she might join the hunters who swear off men." I finished.

"She's pretty cute but she's no Hemera am I right?" He said poking fun at me.

"Maybe when I'm older she'll want me instead of you" I clapped back.

"Woah too far Percy. Too far." He responded.

"I kid. I kid." I said chuckling to myself.

"Also, I thought you were good with sensing feelings so why don't you go talk to her you bum and see what you can figure out." Aether said.

"Geez I thought Eros was supposed to be the one who bothers me about relationship stuff" I replied before getting up and heading over to Bianca.

"Hey" I said before sitting next to her.

"Hi" she responded with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I cursed myself for not focusing on how she was feeling.

"Are you okay you've seemed a little distant besides in battle" she added.

"Yeah it's just that it's kind of difficult being picked to go on a quest with someone who hates you and enjoys hitting you in the face for winning a game" I said getting mad but the real reason was that she was trying to take Bianca away from me but I couldn't weird Bianca out by saying that. It was just a crush. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over it.

"I think it's just the way of the hunters" she said.

"Are you actually thinking of joining?" I asked.

She took a sudden interest in the floor and I sensed she was feeling nervous. "Yeah" she said softly. Before I could say anything, Zoe came over glaring daggers at me and said, "Is this male bothering you Bianca?"

"No, it's okay" Bianca responded, but Zoe didn't seem convinced.

"You know it's fine I get it" I snapped before storming back to the front but there was a new bus driver and Aether was nowhere to be seen. I decided that it'd be best to just get some rest as I threw my headphones in and closed my eyes.

**AN: So I realized this chapter was running long so I cut it off here so I could post Thursday. I want to finish the Titan's Curse portion by the next chapter, so we'll see. Also, I took one final today with 3 more to go this upcoming week and I won't be done until Friday. If I can write the next chapter Thursday when I have time, I'll be good to go for next Thursday. I could also post the chapter earlier in the week so comment if you'd want it to be on Monday or some other day instead.**

**-Z**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own any of the story that's all Rick. Shoutout to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. This will be the end of TTC part.**

**TherealHunter: I followed the plot of TTC pretty closely and I'm planning to stray away from the original stuff as the story progresses. Next chapter will have all new stuff nothing PJO related.**

**Oof: See above. I promise the story will become way more original starting next chapter so stay with me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Z**

**Chapter 7**

**-Percy-**

I woke up to the bus jolting to a stop and Aether back behind the wheel. "Sorry, Percy but this is as far as I can take you according to Ananke and Chaos" he stated.

"No worries Aether, thanks for all you're help" I responded. And just like that he vanished in a poof and I turned to tell everyone we have to get off the bus.

"This is as far as the bus goes guys. We'll have to get off here" I said.

"Such an odd place to stop, but I guess we have no choice" Sam responded. Zoe gave an annoyed look as she woke Bianca up as we got off the bus. There was nothing in sight besides a small rest stop that had a cabin.

"I'm going to go inside and use the bathroom" Sam said breaking off into a brisk walk. I guess he really had to go. Zoe and Bianca headed inside as well without saying anything.

"So, I have a feeling I know who your godly parent is" Thalia said as we both stood waiting.

"Oh really?" I questioned trying to sound excited.

"Well given that fact you can summon giant shadow hands and carry a stygian iron katana I think it's safe to assume your dad is Hades" she replied.

"Hmm that would make sense, I wonder why he didn't claim me then" I said.

"Probably because you'd be like Sam and me. A child of the big three. It'd also explain how you're so powerful." She paused staring blankly for a second before continuing, "Wait how old are you?" She asked. I knew about the prophecy, so I knew exactly why she was asking.

"I'm 14" I said as a look of disappointed appeared on her face.

"This sucks, I guess I'm still the child of the prophecy then. Olympus would be better off if you were supposed to be the hero" She said as I sensed the disappointment in her.

"Hey now we don't know for sure who my parent is" I lied. "But I know that you're a badass with a pretty sick spear and shield who is more than capable of bashing some skulls in" I assured her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you Percy" she said her cheeks flushing red.

"Thank the gods we stopped; I needed that bathroom break" Sam said coming up to us smiling. Zoe and Bianca came out a few seconds later with a map in hand. "We need to head this direction to continue west" Zoe said starting to lead the way. I walked next Thalia and we talked as I learned about her life and how her dad the all mighty Zeus turned her into a tree. And then how the golden fleece brought her back to life resulting in her becoming the child of the prophecy again. As we kept going, I noticed that she had made her way closer to me and we'd brush shoulders with neither of us minding. I had grown to like Thalia in this short period of time, and it was nice she wanted to talk to me unlike some other brown-haired girl who liked to spend her time with Zoe.

We came to a stop at a junkyard when a limo appeared out of nowhere and stopped right in front of us. A man with black hair and what appeared to be fire in his eyes came out and walked up to Sam and said, "Hey punk. She would like to have a word with you." As Sam timidly walked into the limo and the man closed the door. The man then turned to us and looked at me and said, "You. Your aura feels…different. Who's your godly parent."

"Can I ask why you should know? And I don't know who he/she is" I responded. I could feel anger boiling up inside as I realized that he was the one causing it so I could only assume this guy had some type of power. The others stared at me in disbelief as the man spoke again.

"You have some balls kid. Challenge me so I can teach you a lesson" he responded.

"Percy don't" Bianca said worriedly.

"Yeah that's Ares the God of war. He can't fight you unless you challenge him. It's against the ancient laws" Thalia chimed in.

"Is that supposed to scare me" I said with a smile, once again earning looks of concern from my companions. At this point Ares was pissed and I could tell he was itching to fight me. I had a feeling he'd be a good fighter but nowhere near as good as a primordial. I was about to challenge him when Sam came back out of the limo looking rattled.

Before Ares got in the limo he flashed away and came back with a statue of what looked like Hades and threw it at out feet. "Good luck punks, this is what you get for disrespecting me" he said before disappearing into the limo. Bianca quickly picked up the statue and pocketed it as we moved towards the junkyard.

"You're an idiot for angering a God like that" Zoe hissed.

"Yeah I am. He got in my head and was making me want to fight. I'm sorry guys I was being dumb" I said sincerely.

"It's okay man. I know what he's capable of, he cursed me at some point" Sam said.

"You better hope your ignorance doesn't cause any harm to any of us _boy_" Zoe said, who seemed pretty set on hating me.

As we walked out of the junk yard, I had a déjà vu as the ground started to shake violently. The sound of screeching metal filled the air as a giant warrior thing stood up. "Holy shit is Talos" Thalia yelled. As everyone took off running. That was until I found myself standing still unable to move. "Hurry Percy we have to get out of here" Sam yelled as he and Zoe looked back at me. I didn't have time to reply as I turned my head to see a giant metal foot coming right down on me. I tried to summon the shadows around me to protect me, but they wouldn't listen as all I could do was stand and get ready to wait and reform. I heard a scream from somewhere ahead of me before everything went black.

**-Sam-**

I was confused to say the least. From the skill I'd seen from Percy I couldn't imagine why he just stood there and let himself die. I was broken out of my thoughts when shadow tendrils shot out of the ground and ripped the head, arms, and legs right off as Talos as it fell to the ground with a loud THUD.

Everyone just stood in shock as we tried to piece together what happened. Bianca looked disheveled as she stared into the ground and Thalia looked sad but that quickly changed to a look of anger as o-zone started to fill the air. The silence was broken when Zoe asked,

"Did anyone else see a woman for a second when the shadows shot out of the ground?" she asked. We all looked at her like she was crazy when she spoke up again, "I swear I saw her. It was like something was making look at her instead of Talos being ripped apart. She looked right at me with this…this look of disappointment, but then I blinked and she was gone."

"I think you're psychotic" Thalia answered. Zoe just glared at her without saying anything.

"Hey now, there's no need to be mean" I said trying to keep the peace.

"Mean? You want to talk about mean?" Thalia said, her voice rising. "This heartless wench has been nothing but mean to you and Percy the whole time. Why? Because you guys were born as a male! Something you can't even control. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason Percy just stood there and died." Zoe was taken aback by Thalia's yelling and I was speechless to say the least.

Then out of nowhere Bianca's soft voice spoke, "I think he did it because of us. He completed a line of the prophecy to make sure that none of us would die." None of us had even taken the time to realize that a line of the prophecy was filled. I decided to speak up, "Well I think that Percy would want us to keep going and not let his sacrifice go to waste."

"West is this way, so I guess we'll have to keep going until we find what we're looking for" Zoe said. We all moved along in silence until we got to the Hoover dam and Zoe made a comment about going to the damn bathroom, but morale was too low for any of us to make a joke about it. I decided to walk a little bit to clear my head. I hadn't really known Percy that well, but he saved me on a few occasions, and it didn't make his death any easier to cope with. My mind changed to Annabeth, who I hoped was still alive. Was Aphrodite right? Do I love Annabeth?

I was rudely awoken from my thoughts when I heard a yell from back by the dam. Standing there was a ginger girl who was staring at my lovely friend the manticore and a bunch of empousai. I quickly pulled out riptide and ran over to join everyone else. Thalia seemed to be able to get all of her anger out as she summoned a lightning bolt so big it vaporized three empousai.

I locked into battle with the manticore again, but Zoe quickly ran to my side to help. What we weren't ready for was the horde of men with guns pouring out from vans in the parking lot. I dove to take cover behind a large boulder before any of them could take aim. As an act of desperation, I created a mist with some water from the dam and Iris messaged the big house. And just my luck Dionysus answered the call. "We need help Mr. D please!" I said while moving the mist so he could see the battle. "And why would I do that Perry? I thought I was a bum?" he responded. "Please Mr. D. Please I'm begging you" I pleaded. Then all of the sudden the mist vanished, and vines started coming up from the ground grabbing the monsters and pulling them into the ground. As for the mortals…Dionysus made them go insane and shoot themselves in the head.

"We need to get out of here before the cops show up" Thalia said as we all started to run in a random direction. We finally showed up to some random place that Thalia seemed to make a face at like she wasn't very fond of where we were. "Have you been here before?" I asked.

"No, but I know from the statues out front that this was built for my father" she responded.

"Well maybe if you pray, he'll help us out" I suggested.

"HA. He'd never help me unless he had something to gain from it" Thalia said with an amused look.

"Try burning this as an offering" Bianca said as she brought out the Nemean lion's pelt from earlier.

"I didn't even realize you had that" I said with a smile.

"Yeah it saved me from the bullets earlier, but I don't see any use for it. Plus, I was going to give it to Percy since he's the one who killed it but…" Bianca added her voice trailing off at the thought of Percy.

She handled the pelt to Thalia who walked in between the statues and placed it on the ground before summoning a lightning bolt. The pelt disappeared in a poof and the statues came to life scaring the shit out of me. Before anyone could say anything, we were off in the air where Thalia looked mortified with her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Does anyone know where we're going?" I asked.

"Not really sure" Zoe said.

"Me neither" Bianca added.

I flew in silence until we reached the base of some giant mountain. The statues just dropped us off without saying a word as we gathered ourselves and tried to come up with a game plan.

"We're at Mount Orthrys" Zoe said nervously.

"What's bad about this place?" I asked.

She shot me a look before saying, "I used to be one of the Hesperides. I was in charge of taking care of Ladon, the dragon who protects the golden apples of immortality."

"Well shall we get this over with?" Thalia asked.

Zoe didn't say anything as she led the way up the mountain and after 15 minutes we arrived at the tree. The smell was terrible, which according to Zoe was Ladon's breath. We were trying to sneak around the dragon when several girls who looked very similar to Zoe wearing white dresses appeared.

"Stop. If you move any closer, we'll wake Ladon." One of them spoke.

"Sisters please let us through, we don't want any of the apples we just want to pass through" Zoe replied.

"We have no other sister" the same one said. Before Zoe could respond she opened her mouth again and yelled, "LADON!" The dragon awoke and hundreds of heads turned to face us.

"Go. I'll distract him" Zoe said as she approached the beast.

"We can't leave you" I said trying to get her to run with us. All she did was make a shoo-ing motion with her hand as we ran past the dragon and close to the top of the mountain. It looked like Mt Orthrys was putting itself back together which was strange to me and we started to make our final few steps to get inside, but the patter of feet caught my attention as I turned to see a disheveled Zoe. She nodded as we proceeded inside to see Artemis holding up the sky.

"Milady!" Zoe yelled before sprinted over to her.

"Stop. It's a trap. You must get out of here" Artemins said while struggling to breath.

"Ah I see the demigods and my traitorous daughter are here" the general said. I soon saw two figures behind him and what I saw enraged me. Annabeth was bound up and gagged next to Luke who looked like the shell of a man. "Luke I'm going to kick your ass" Thalia yelled as she charged at him.

"Wait daughter of Zeus. Join us and take down the Gods. I know that the war God caused the death of your _friend_" Atlas said. Saying friend like there was more to it. Thalia froze in her tracks.

"Thalia don't listen to him he's lying to you" I pleaded with her. "It's not what Percy would have wanted."

"You don't know what he'd want so stop pretending like you knew him that well" She fired back.

"Thalia please. Do it for all of our friends back at camp" I said. "Don't do something you'll regret." She didn't say anything as she walked over to Luke who was smiling. That smile didn't last long as Thalia swung her spear nailing him in the head with the blunt end. Bianca quickly ran over to help her fight Luke as I stood in place unsure of what to do.

A choice was made for me when an emotional Zoe shot an arrow right at her father. "I guess that's a challenge daughter" Atlas said with a smirk on his face. I quickly drew riptide and ran to help her. Fighting Atlas was not the slightest bit fun. Every shot I took was easily countered by Atlas who didn't seemed worried about me. He kept his eyes locked on his daughter. This fight reminded me of my battle with Achilles except Atlas was 10 times stronger and faster. I dodged a strike from Atlas at the last minute as I pieced my thoughts together. If Achilles ended up kicking me into a van then without a doubt, I wasn't going to win this fight. Then it hit me, well literally. Atlas hit me with the shaft of his spear sending me into a pile of rocks.

I realized that the curse was the sky and that I needed to hold it so Artemis could fight. I ran over to her and said, "Let me take the sky."

"Are you, grhhh, crazy" she said in between grunts.

"If you don't then we can't win this fight because I'm sure as hell not strong enough to beat a titan" I responded. She just nodded as I walked over, and she placed the sky on me. I felt an immense pressure as I immediately fell to my knees. My whole body burned as every ounce of my strength felt like it was getting sucked out of my body. I tried to use the fight in front of me as a distraction as I watched Artemis move around the battlefield with grace. She dodged and parried fighting alongside Zoe seamlessly. Thalia and Bianca were pushing Luke back as the combined power of the two was too much for him.

Just as it looked like we were going to win Zoe dropped her guard as Atlas blocked Artemis' knife and twirled around impaling Zoe with his spear. "ZOE" Artemis screamed out. Her rage drove her into a fury of attack as she pushed Atlas closer to me. She gave me a look of "be ready" as she predicted Atlas' next move and countered perfectly sending him crashing into me, taking the sky once again. I stumbled a few feet as fatigue got the best of me and I blacked out collapsing to the ground.

-Line break-

I woke up to find myself in the Olympus throne room. "Ah nice of you to finally join us Sam" Apollo said laughing. I took a look around to see Annabeth (thank the gods she's okay), Thalia, and Bianca. I looked at Artemis to see her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red, leading me to assume that she couldn't save Zoe. She caught my stare and gave me a nod. I walked up to Zeus and kneeled before walking up to my father and kneeling as he shot me a smile.

"Now let's get things in order" Zeus' voice boomed. "Thalia, I believe that there is something you'd like to say."

"Yes father. Lady Artemis has offered me to be the new lieutenant of her hunt." She said. My heart sank realizing that she might be leaving me. "After some thought, I have decided to accept the position."

"Perfect" Zeus said, clearly happy he'd have his daughter around for eternity. Artemis walked up to Thalia and had her recite a vow. Thalia then glowed silver for a second and Artemis returned to her seat.

"Next order of business" Zeus said with a serious tone in his voice. "With Thalia as a hunter she will remain 15 and is no longer the child of the prophecy. We must decide on what to do with Samuel, Bianca, and Nico who are the remaining children of the big three."

"The most logical thing to do would be to kill them. Without them the prophecy cannot occur" Athena said.

"I have to speak against this" Artemis chimed in. "These two are heroes and if we kill them then we're no better than the titans themselves."

"All in favor of letting them live" Zeus yelled. He was always loud I can give him that. Everyone's hands went up except for Athena, Dionysus, Ares, and Zeus. "We have a majority. They shall live" He announced.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. The meeting was adjourned, and a party was thrown to celebrate the return of Artemis. I searched for Annabeth to find her sitting on a bench outside the party. I walked up to her and when she saw me, she stood up and I immediately gave her a hug.

"Hi seaweed brain" she said with a smile. Her gray eyes brightened for a second before returning back to sadness.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I noticed a gray streak in her hair. "How'd you get this?" I asked.

"The same way you got yours" she said pulling at my hair.

"Dang matching streaks in our hair, what's next wise girl matching outfits" I said giving her a smile. "So, what brings you out here?"

"When I was with Luke, it was like it wasn't him" She said. "Something controlled him Sam, he stopped fighting against Thalia for a second at Mt Orthrys. He had this pleading look in his eyes, but Thalia just took advantage of it and kicked him off the cliff."

"He was a traitor Annabeth. He picked the Titan's over us" I responded, getting mad that she couldn't let him go.

"No he's not. It wasn't like him to do any of this" She replied defensively.

"Well he's gone Annabeth; he died a traitor. I don't get how you can't see that" I snapped back. I clearly said the wrong thing as she got up and stormed off without saying another word. Well this is great isn't it.

I decided it'd be best to head back to camp so I headed for the elevator. "Not a fan of the party Sam?" I turned to see Hermes standing behind me.

"I'm not really feeling it any more" I responded.

"Hmm I see. I can flash you back to camp if you would like. I need to deliver a message to Chiron." He offered.

"That'd actually be great. Thanks Hermes." Before I knew it, I was back in camp. I headed to my cabin and crashed onto my bed. I couldn't help but think about Annabeth. Guilt overcame me as I didn't want her to be mad. The worst part is that I have to go back to school tomorrow and probably won't see her again. I was put out of my misery when sleep overcame me, and I got some much-needed rest.

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt and crappy ending to this chapter. It's got quite boring for me. Also, where is Percy? Can you guess who destroyed Talos?**

**-Z**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I haven't had a lot of time to write so I tried to at least write something that I can post for this week. Also I'm trying to get away from the actual plot of the book and focus more on Percy so that's why the labyrinth isn't getting a whole lot of love. Let me know if you guys want more Sam. **

**-Z**

**Chapter 8**

**-Percy-**

I woke up to find myself in none other than my mother's room.

"Hi son" she said giving me a warm smile.

"Don't you 'hi son' me. What the hell was that? I thought I was going to die" I yelled.

"It had to be done. Eros was sensing that Thalia was becoming very fond of you and if you were alive, she might not have joined the hunt and that would mess up the prophecy" she responded.

"Are my friends okay?" I asked frantically as I remembered Talos running after them.

"Yes, they're fine Percy. I destroyed Talos as soon as I grabbed you through the shadows. Unfortunately, Zoe died since it was part of the prophecy, but everyone else is okay." she said.

"And everyone else thinks I'm dead?" I questioned.

"At the moment yes" she replied.

"Well I'm in for one hell of a homecoming" I muttered.

"You won't be able to go straight back to camp yet. There are some things you need to take care of." Nyx stated. "First is that it appears the giants have recruited a demi-primordial to their side. Erebus had a son that he told no one a few years back. He should be about a year younger than you. Also, there have been some strong monsters released and you'll need to hunt them down. Pontus and Aether have more info on that" she finished.

"How fun" I replied sarcastically before heading off to find Aether or Pontus.

-Line Break-

"Hey fish breath, long time no see" I yelled as Pontus came into view.

"I liked you better when you had less of an attitude" He responded.

"What's the word with these monsters my mom was telling me about?" I asked.

"Well the titans are trying to recruit Python and Chimera to their side to help in the war. We're going to need you to hunt them down and take them out before the big battle."

"Sounds good, is there anything else I should be expecting?"

"Not to my knowledge" he answered.

With that I headed to the throne room ready to return to Earth.

-Line break-

As I arrived to the throne room I found Chaos and my mother waiting for me. I was greeted with a warm smile from Chaos as she started to speak, "I'll teleport you back down to Earth, but in the exact area of the Python. You'll hunt it first and then the Chimera. Also, since you came and vanished so quick none of the gods have questioned your parentage so you'll be in the clear."

"Good luck my son. Chaos and I will also be sending you a gift so you won't be lonely." Nyx added.

"Thanks mom and Chaos. Hopefully I'll see you soon" I said as Chaos opened a portal.

I gave both of them a nod as I stepped through the portal.

-Line break (Grand Teton National Park. Still winter)-

I came out of the portal to be assaulted by the cold air. The mountain range and trees around me were covered in snow as I stared in awe of the scenery around me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a branch snap in the woods. As I turned around I was blinded sided by a black blur as I was sent tumbling into the ground. I quickly rolled back onto my feet and unsheathed lux. I looked up to find myself staring into the beautiful sapphire eyes of a huge wolf with a black coat. The thing had to be at least 200 pounds and ten feet long. It just sat there wagging its tail as it licked its lips like it was hungry. "Surprise!" my mother's voice yelled in my head. "Great" I thought to myself. You must be hungry.

We stalked into the woods looking for some game so I could get my new friend some food, hmm I need to come up with a name for him. "I'll call you Dakota or DK for shorty how does that sound?" I said to him as he seemed to wag his tail in agreement. Alright DK let's get some food. We continued through the woods until I sensed something in the shadows and stuck out my hand, which DK seemed to understand as he stopped in his tracks. Two stags came into view as I summoned my bow and took aim. As I fired I yelled "Go Dakota!" and he took off at remarkable speed. My arrow hit its mark perfectly as one hit the ground dead and the other took off. The stag was fast but nowhere near fast enough as Dakota got to him quickly and went for the kill.

I trekked back to where I teleported in with DK as he ran happily beside me with the neck of the stag in his mouth. We set down our spoils and I headed back to the woods to get some firewood. DK appeared not to care if his meat was cooked or not as he stayed behind and started chowing dow. I returned with some wood and started up a fire only to realize I didn't have any shelter. I took the lazy way out and used the shadows to cut some trees and stack them like Lincoln Logs with some branches overhead for some roofing. Satisfied with the results I plopped down and cooked some meat for dinner then headed into my new hut to get some sleep. DK came in and curled up next to me as we passed out by the fire.

-Line break-

After days of searching it felt like the python was nonexistent. DK and I wandered aimlessly through the forest as we continued east. All of the sudden DK's ears perked up and he tensed up. We proceeded cautiously until the sound of a battle horn went off and the sound of trees crashing filled the air. I took off towards the noise with Dakota by my side.

As I arrived, I found the Python engaged in battle with none other than the hunters. Great, this should go well. The python was giving the hunters a run for their money as its massive body was curled around several trees. Its dark green scales appeared to deflect the volley of arrows shot at it as they bounced off harmlessly. One of the hunters yelled for the others to retreat as she summoned a lightning bolt that hit its mark but appeared to only daze the beast. Without warning a poison haze shot out of its mouth toward the lone hunter as she tried to flee to her fellow sisters. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and called for shadows to grab the girl and move her to safety with the other hunters. The girl sat there with a dumbstruck look on her face as I yelled "Over here dumbass." and shot an arrow at it trying to get its attention. "Stay in the woods Dakota and protect the hunters" I said to him before summoning my armor and charging towards the beast. Its amber eyes were now locked onto me as it didn't seem to take my insult lightly. The python reared its head back ready to unleash another blast of poison, but I reacted quick enough with a quick dodge to the side. As I rolled back onto my feet I summoned my bow and with a quick shot I drilled it in the left eye. That only enraged the monster as it caught me off guard with a powerful swipe of its tail as I went crashing into the trees.

I forced myself back up to see the python's attention was now turned back to the hunters who had regrouped but still seemed nervous. As it made its advance a black blur that looked like it was shot out of a cannon collided into the side of the beast steering it off course. I ran back towards the fight as Dakota was running circles around the snake but not able to actually do any damage. The hunters were back to unloading arrows at the beast trying to distract it. I crept up the blind left side of the python and used the shadows to throw me onto its back. Next commenced one of the hardest rodeos the world had ever seen. As the the python kept trying to buck me off the hunters still fired arrows at the thing clearly not caring I was on it (typical). Unlucky for me one of the arrows connected with my hand as I lost grip on the beast and was launched into the air. In case you're wondering children of Nyx are not meant to fly as I flailed my arms wildly in the air hoping for a soft landing.

A soft landing is what I got as I crashed onto a very pissed off Thalia, wait Thalia? I didn't have time to ponder it as my snake friend was appearing to get fed up with me and he slithered at me aggressively. With an arrow still lodged in my hand I unsheathed lux and tenebris as I myself was getting frustrated with this fight. It was going to be hard to get a shot in with both katanas since the thing was wayyy to long to hold down with shadows so I did what I've seen a few times in the movies. I called some shadows around me for extra protection and dove into the things very smelly mouth which caught the python by surprise. I'd be surprised too if the thing thing fighting me just jumped into my mouth. Unfortunately for the python the victory was short lived as I shoved my trusty katanas through the inside of its stomach coating me in gold dust.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" a familiar voiced screamed.

"Hey Thalia" I replied sensing that she was very mad as anyone with common sense could see. (She was also happy to see me but let's say it was split 97% mad 3% happy)

"Oh don't you 'hey Thalia' me. First you let yourself get crushed by Talos making us think you were dead and then you come waltzing in here with a massive wolf to fight a powerful monster without telling any of us you were still alive and then your fat ass lands on me making me realize you actually are still alive somehow and then you go barreling into python's mouth making me think you died again only for your dumb ass to somehow survive yet again" She angrily responded. (Did I mention she was angry?)

"At least I saved you guys" I answered awkwardly, which clearly wasn't the right thing to say as the smell of O-zone filled the air and a lightning bolt came crashing down onto me. Thankfully I had trained for this and I easily absorbed all of the light out of it and it disappeared.

"And how the hell do you do all of this shit?" She yelled.

"Uhhh magic" I sheepishly responded trying not to say anything I wasn't supposed to.

"Okay whatever, you're going to tell me while I help you get that arrow out of your hand" She replied.

I whistled for DK and we followed Thalia to the medical tent while the hunters glared daggers into the back of my head. We arrived at the tent and I heard Chaos's voice in my head, "You can tell her about your background as long as you make her swear on the styx not to tell anyone." I took a seat on the chair and Thalia grabbed my hand and investigated the silver arrow sticking out of it. "It's gonna hurt twice as bad coming out you know" is all she said before gripping the arrow with pliers and yanking without warning.

"FUCK" I screamed as platinum blood started to pour out of my hand. Thalia just looked at me with a confused expression before bandaging my hand up. "Now you're going to have to at least explain this to me" she said looking curiously at me.

"I will as long as you swear on the styx not to tell anyone else about my heritage" I answered.

"I Thalia Grace swear not to tell anyone else about what Percy, if that's even his real name, is about to tell me." Thunder boomed overhead and I started to explain everything. "So the primordials still exist and my mother is Nyx which is why I have all of these shadow powers that are stronger than a demigod of Hades. I'm also blessed by Eros and Pontus so I can breathe underwater and sense other people's emotions. My katanas are a gift from my mother and Aether while my bow is a gift from Pontus. I was sent here to help protect Earth but before i left I was made immortal since I am my mother's successor which explains my blood. My loving mother also sabotaged me on the quest and brought me back to my home the void. I was sent back and given Dakota as a companion so I can hunt the Python and Chimera so they can't join enemy forces" as I finished out of breath.

"I see" is all she said. We sat there in silence until she spoke up, "We better get back out there. I'm in charge of the hunt until Artemis gets back and I need to check on any other wounded" as she left without another word. I sat in silence for a moment and decided it'd be best to leave her as soon as possible before heading out of the tent. I walked over to the hunt to tell Thalia I'm going to leave only to be drilled in the face by a boxing glove arrow, which received a roar of laughter from everyone. "On that note, bye Thalia" I said bitterly. I turned and walked towards the woods only to be stopped by Thalia.

"Percy wait" she yelled out.

"Alight" I responded.

"I better see you again and promise me you'll Iris message me" she said with an unusual softness to her voice as I sensed it was genuine.

"I promise" is all I managed to say before turning around again.

"And Percy" she said making me stop before surprising me with a hug causing me to blush.

The peaceful moment was broken up by a booming voice, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LIEUTENANT"

Oh shit. Standing a few feet away from me was the fuming goddess of the hunt: Artemis.

**AN: Looks like Percy is in trouble...I hope you guys liked this chapter as something new since it had nothing to do with the actual PJO plot. Please Read and review.**

**-Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**-Percy-**

Before I could even say a word, several arrows were shot at my face at blinding speed. Thankfully, I spent my whole life training and was able to summon a wall of shadows to block the arrows. Unfortunately, this didn't discourage Artemis at all as she came flying at me with her hunting knives. The hunters appeared to take seats and grab popcorn while Thalia was pleading with Artemis to stop. I took out lux and tenebris and quickly blocked her strikes. Her attack was relentless as she slashed away at blazing speeds, and even aiming at my manhood a few times.

At this point Thalia had given up on getting Artemis to stop, but still seemed on edge with the fight. To be honest I wasn't nervous at all as we continued to dance around as I continued to match her strike for strike. Artemis was getting more and more frustrated with each blow she was unable to hit. The fight continued on for at least ten minutes (I wasn't really keeping track of the time) and finally ended when something came barreling out of the woods.

Standing there was a monster that had the front and head of a lion, the back of a dragon, a rattle snake for a tail, and a goat head sticking out of its back which could spit fire and rotate all the way around and back. The monster seemed to snap Artemis out of her fury as the hunters geared up for battle. I decided to sit on the sideline of the battle with Dakota and see if I was needed before bailing.

The hunters fired an initial volley of arrows before splitting into two groups, one lead by Thalia the other by Artemis. The Chimera incinerated the arrows with ease as its goat head spit out a large amount of fire. It was surprised by a lightning bolt that came crashing out of the sky and connected with its back. The was a good enough distraction to allow for Artemis' group to get behind the Chimera

Artemis dashed quickly to the snake head on the tail and dodged acid that was shot towards her. She summoned her hunting knives and with one quick motion took the head of the snake right off.

I turned my attention back to Thalia and her group who seemed to be struggling with the lion and fire breathing goat head combo. Thalia pulled out a terrifying shield that seemed to make the monster recoil for a second before she took a jab with her spear. The Chimera dodged just in time allowing for Thalia's spear just to graze its side. The other hunters continued to shoot arrow after arrow besides one who went for a flank while Thalia continued her attack now joined by Artemis and the other group.

The lone hunter reached the beast with no problems and went for the finishing blow. Out of nowhere the goat head came flying around and released a wall of fire. "Phoebe!" someone screamed, but she was too slow. Lucky for her I was fast enough to appear in front of her and suck the light out of the fire resulting in nothing but a dry heave from the monster. I then took the liberty to unsheathe tenebris and drive it through its heart resulting in a shower of gold mist.

I started to summon the shadows to travel away only to be stopped by the voice of the moon goddess, "Hold it right there."

"How can I be of service to you Lady Artemis" I responded sensing curiosity more than anything. _She thinks you're hot_ Eros's voice popped into my head. _Don't start with me Eros _I answered back. _Just thought it'd be useful information _he responded; I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Excuse me" Artemis's voice broke up our mental conversation.

"Uh what'd you say?" I asked stupidly.

"I said what is your name demigod" She said sternly.

"Oh, I'm Percy" I answered.

"And who is your godly parent Percy?" She questioned, but it seemed like see had a hunch. Gods these people see one shadow and assume Hades is my father.

"Never met my parents" I responded playing dumb (even though it was kind of true).

"Well I have a feeling I know who your father is and I'm guessing you have a guess as well considering that you seem well equipped and skilled enough fight monsters" She replied.

"I do understand the Greek world" is all I responded with.

"Well considering your possible parentage I'm going to have to bring you to Olympus" she replied.

"I see. Well let me grab my wolf and we can head out" but as soon as I walked over to Dakota we vanished into darkness.

**-Sam-**

-Line break (it's summer)-

It's great to be back at camp except for the fact that Annabeth won't talk to me. The only excitement there's been is that we figured out Nico and Bianca's dad is Hades. Nico threw a temper tantrum and ended up summoning a bunch of skeleton warriors and the camp went into panic. Of course, Nico got his shit together and quickly made them disappear, but Chiron wasn't too happy with the whole scene. Meanwhile Bianca has kept to herself only coming out of the cabin to practice archery. She declined to join the hunters when Thalia said the offer was still available, but Bianca wasn't having it. The council allowed for the kids to live after a surprise visit from Hades pleading to let his kids live. Since they weren't children of the prophecy *cough* you're welcome *cough* they were spared.

I was walking over to the big house since Chiron had called a meeting. I'm not really sure why, but I'm hoping for a quest so I can spend time with Annabeth. "I have called this meeting because Nico has found an entrance to the Labyrinth in the middle of camp under Zeus's fist. We believe that Luke may be planning to attack the camp by using this entrance as an entry point" he said. "We have sent Annabeth to the oracle where she has received the prophecy. Who would you like to bring on the quest?" he asked her. Her eyes shot across the room at me where she paused for a second and then said, "I'll bring Sam and Tyson with me." I let out a sigh of relief since she still picked me.

"Alright, you guys should pack up and head out as soon as you can, there's no time to waste" Chiron said. I ran to my cabin fast to grab a bag filled with nectar and ambrosia. Tyson seemed content on bringing nothing but a jar of peanut butter. We headed over to Zeus's fist to find Annabeth waiting. "You guys ready?" she asked. "I think so" I said before she waved her hand over the delta and the passage opened.

The labyrinth was complicated to say the least. It all looked the same as the walls would shift and the entrances would disappear and then the path would split in two directions. To be honest I don't think Annabeth had any idea where she was headed, but I didn't want to make her mad, so I kept my mouth shut. We finally entered a room that felt different than all the others when we realized we weren't alone. The Sphinx was there waiting for us.

"This won't be hard it's the same riddle every time" Annabeth said with confidence.

"A cowboy rode into town on Friday, stayed three days, and rode out again on Friday. How did he do that?" the Sphinx asked.

"Wait that's not the riddle!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We decided to change it since everyone started to know the answer" the Sphinx responded.

"Guys you have any idea?" Annabeth asked us.

"I think I've heard this one from Paul before." I replied. "Oh yeah I remember now. The horse's name is Friday" I excitedly blurted out.

"Correct." the Sphinx stated.

"HA. Take that wise girl! Who's dumb now!" I yelled. I caught a smile on her face before she responded with, "Even a blind squirrel finds a nut every once in a while." We continued and decided to take a rest in one of the caverns. Tyson quickly passed out leaving me and Annabeth. "You can get some rest; I'll take first watch" is all she said to me before turning around and taking a seat on the other side of the cavern.

After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep I decided that it wasn't going to happen. "Hey Annabeth" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Sam?" she answered back.

"I'm sorry. I know how much Luke meant to you and I shouldn't have been so quick to snap at you when you defended him. You know him way better than I do, and it was out of my place to say whether he was too far gone or not."

There was a moment of silence and my heart felt like it'd beat out of my chest. She the stood up and walked over to me and plopped right down next to me. "Thank you, Sam" is all she responded with before it turned into a comfortable silence.

"Sam are you still awake?" her voice breaking the silence.

"Yes wise girl" I answered.

"I have no idea what I'm doing on this quest" she confided to me.

"Annabeth it's okay. We had no idea what we were doing on the other quests and it worked out" I reassured her.

"But this is MY quest. I always have a plan, but I have no idea where I'm going or what's going to happen" She replied.

"And that's okay Annabeth no matter what happens I'll be here for you and believe in every decision you make. Now get some rest you need it. I'll take watch." She gave me a grateful look before closing her eyes.

Moments passed before I realized that Annabeth had passed out her head resting on my shoulder. My nearly skipped a beat as I admired how beautiful she was. Her usually stern face seemed at peace since her features were relaxed and her breathing evened out. All I thought at that moment was that this quest will be successful no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes, not for the gods or for glory, but for her.

-Line Break-

Our peace was interrupted by the shaking of the ground above us as a huge crack opened up above us. I quickly stood protectively over a dazed Annabeth and got riptide out. There standing in the middle of the rubble was a single kid.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I got bored and was testing my powers when I fell through a crack, I made so here I am" he responded.

"Oh, I see, gotcha" I replied. "Looks like we have one more"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sam. Quests are usually done in threes. We know how the last one went, and we had five." Annabeth replied.

"I don't think we can leave him behind since there's no clear exit. I don't want to leave him for death" I reasoned.

"Him is right here you know?" Nico chimed in.

"Fair point. Let's get moving" as Annabeth took lead.

A few doorways later and we found ourselves at a ranch. We made our way to the ranch house and knocked on the door to see if anyone is home.

"What do you want?" a giant man grumbled as he opened the door.

"Uh hi, we're looking to pass through." I quietly answered.

"Wait a minute I heard that there was a small group travelling through the Labyrinth. There's a big bounty on your head" he said as he pulled out a pitchfork.

I barely had time to summon riptide and block a strike that sent me flying back. Tyson quickly stepped in front of me to grab the pitchfork before it could impale me. Nico pulled out his stygian sword and Annabeth pulled out her dagger.

We swarmed him with a flurry of attacks that he was too slow to keep up with. Nico had the perfect opening and thrusted his sword right through his heart. Instead of turning to dust the man had a sadistic look on his face and said, "You should have aimed for my head kid since I have three hearts." All of the sudden he grabbed Nico by the neck and shoved him into his pitchfork impaling him. By the time I swung riptide across his neck taking his head off it was too late. Nico was dead.

**AN: Shout out to everyone favoriting and following, y'all rock. RIP Nico. There was some Percabeth in there for some of the readers. Do y'all want more? Also, should I keep up this amount of Sam/the PJO plot? **

**-Z**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my loyal readers. After a long break I have decided that it would be best to make the main character of the story Percy and have the OC be a side character. I will be editing the story to accordingly and I hope you will continue reading.

Edit: all chapters should be up to date with Percy as the main.

-Z


End file.
